Secrets Unlocked
by MIHIGHLOVER123
Summary: Linda has suddenly found out that she has a secret sister and finds her really fun. She soon realises that they have so much in common and she looks to her sister after what happened with Dean. But will she tell Mick what happened? Is Dean the father of her unborn baby? Is Dean going to prison?
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday and Linda was delighted to see that the pub was looking really nice and shiny. The room was beaming all the furniture had been polished especcially as her mother was coming today and she knew how much she liked the place to be clean and tidy. Linda has spent her whole life in a pub it was her home, work and life but sometimes she wishes that she spent her life more usefully. Like Johnny did. She began to wonder why she tolerated Dean and let him close to her family after what he did to her. Suddenly interrupting her thoughts her mother Elaine burst in through the door carrying shopping bags and wearing a really tight dress. When she was younger, she found her mother really embarassing because men couldn't stop staring at her back side especcially after her dad died. It was like she didn't care that her husband died like it was unimportant. Linda walked over to her mother.

"Oh my Linda how are you? You look better than the last time I saw you. Oh my little princess." said Elaine, Linda's mother, pulling her into a hug. Mick loved the way that they were so close and he wished that he could be like that with his own mother.

"Mum, I'm not eight years old anymore. You don't have to call me that anymore." Linda replied sighing. Elaine pulled away from the hug and sighed looking at her daughter thinking that she had turned out as exactly as she wanted.

"I know Linda but you will always be my little girl no matter what happens. Linda look at you. It just makes me think that you have turned out perfect. A loving husband, great children and a roof over your head. Linda, I am so proud of you." said Elaine sitting down at the table right beside the counter where Mick was standing there. The pub was bumbling with lots of people and Linda was really happy to see her.

"Thanks mum but that is good to see you and I see that you have been shopping without me." Linda replied flicking through all the bags and seeing all the clothes that she had bought. Linda thought that it was the clothes made for teenage girls.

"Yes it is some bits for my wardrobe. If I could fit anything in there anymore with all my new shopping. I don't tell you enough that I love you." said Elaine staring at her and smiling. Linda hates it when she does that. She gets so soppy sometimes. A girl wearing some blue jeans and a top that says LOL! came in and Elaine shrieked whiche made Linda sucispious of why she was so scared. The women looked like she was 18 years old and looked really nice with her auburn hair and her bright green eyes that sparkled.

"Hi can I get a glass of champagne and some cheese and onion crisps?" asked the lady looking at Mick. Linda suddenly felt some tension as Elaine walked over to her and looked really angry like she wanted to bite someone's head off.

"What are you doing here? Scam before I chuck you out." Elaine replied looking at the girl who shivered on the stop for a minute. She suddenly stopped and Linda raced over to her mother and tried to stop her before it turned into a cat fight and the girl ended up with scars and bruises around her face.

"Mum, don't be so rude in front of the customers. That is what you taught me and you shouldn't be so rude. You hardly know her and you are already jumping to conclusions and scaring her to death." said Linda. Elaine calmed down for a moment and she seemed calm but Linda knew that her mother was furious.

"Sorry but I thought that you were somebody else. I am really sorry, Shannon-Amelia." Elaine replied looking at her. The girl was shocked to find out that she knew who she was and she felt like she knew her from somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

"How do you know who I am? I'm Shannon-Amelia Jackson and I have seen you before. Mum?" asked Shannon-Amelia staring at her curiously. Elaine gasped and took two steps back. Linda expected her to deny it but she didn't say anything and looked at her reaction.

"She is lying. She isn't your daughter. I am. Mum, deny it. Why aren't you saying anything. Don't just stand there looking silly." Linda replied looking at them. Shannon-Amelia got out a locket from her bag and opened it to see a picture of a woman smiling with a baby in her arms.

"It is true, Linda. This is Shannon-Amelia, your sister. Please let me explain what happened. I'm sure if you know the story then you would understand why I did what I did and maybe we could go on as normal." begged Elaine looking at her. Linda sat back down looking at her mother disgusted.

"Get out now before I chuck you out. Leave me alone Mum." Linda replied. Elaine knew that she was really upset and she needed some time to figure this out so she grabbed her shopping bags and left the pub not bothering talking to her. Shannon-Amelia didn't know what to do. Mick looked at Linda's face and decided to see if she was okay.

"L, are you okay?" asked Mick looking at her from the counter. Linda looked a mix of frustrated and annoyed but Mick knew that she was just a bit annoyed at the fact that she isn't her only little girl anymore. Shannon-Amelia looked at Linda and felt sorry for her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about everything. I didn't move here to cause any trouble or anything. I just wanted to start afresh and I didn't know that she lived here or that you existed. Okay I'm sorry and I think that I should leave." Shannon-Amelia replied standing up and looked at her. Linda looked at her and sighed.

"No way Shannon-Amelia. Really weird name by the way and you should know that I think that it is not your fault and you should tell me everything about you." said Linda. Mick got them two a drink and got a seat and sat down. Nancy was out on a date with Dexter and Johnny was out with Lauren and Lee was out with Whitney who have really come back from Milton Keynes.

"Well I am 19 years old and I am from Essex. Basically when I was born, my mother didn't want me and she left me on the doorstep of some stranger and I grew up with my foster mum and my older sisters Lillie and Nancy and my younger sister Olivia-Jessie and we had such a great childhood and then all of a sudden Lillie and Nancy left home at 16 and didn't visit and we didn't know why. My foster mother got married to a man called Trevor and he started living here when Lillie and Nancy were 16 and when I turned 16 my mum was on night shift and Olivia-Jessie was sleeping. Trevor... umm raped me and he continued doing it and I found out why Lillie and Nancy left and then when I turned 18, I told my mate Keri what was happening at home and she swore that she wasn't going to tell anyone but she went and told the police and he got arrested and went down for rape. After that, my mum had cancer and committed suicide and then it was just Olivia-Jessie and me and I had to find a place for us to stay so I told the social that we had to move because we weren't happy there and I adopted Olivia-Jessie just because she refused to go into care and I looked after her and the twins. Basically we have moved into a guy called Terry's house and the social are paying our taxes." Shannon-Amelia replied. Lee was back from his date and looked surprisingly happy. Kat heard what she said about moving here.

"Wait that was our home and you were the one who stole it from us. We have twins too to provide for and I can't believe that you went and did that." said Kat angrily. She just wanted to jump over the counter and punch her across the face.

"It wasn't my fault. That was the only place near my new college and me, Olivia-Jessie, Jaiden-Luke and Kourtney-Annabelle really need a roof over our heads. So then I took all of Mum's will money and sold the house and the car and we moved over here looking for a new start but it has been what 10 minutes and I have already caused trouble." Shannon-Amelia replied staring at them. Nancy and Johnny came back laughing and smiling at them but they could tell that something was wrong.

"You lively lot meet your mum's sister, Shannon-Amelia. Turns out your nan has been hiding away a daughter and she is your aunt." said Mick. Linda couldn't believe how much they had in common because they have both the same mother and father.

"What? That can't be true. Gran would tell us about her if she was our aunt." Johnny replied. He loved the pants off his gran and knew that she wouldn't come up with lies like that.

"Hi I'm Lee this is my brother Johnny and my sister Nancy. Nice to meet you." said Lee shaking her hand and smiling politely. Shannon-Amelia was shocked to find out that she had a family of her own.

"They are my lot but what you said about this Trevor bloke. What exactly happened to him? Did you have to give evidence and speak openly about what he did to you?" asked Linda. She was nervous because she wanted nothing more than to see Dean suffer for what he did.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy. People thought that I was making it up and they bullied me and my family. Mum found it really hard to deal with the fact that it happened and cried herself to sleep thinking that it was all her fault and that she should have known and Olivia-Jessie was 6 at the time and didn't know what was going on and was so young and then when Mum died, I was the one in charge of everything and then I gave birth to Kourtney and Jaiden and I have to protect the people that I love the most. Lillie and Nancy helped me out but I was on my own and I had to leave because people started to start a hate campaign against us and even Olivia was too scared to go to school and I was too scared to go to college." Shannon replied. Linda knew that people would behave the same way and hate her for what she was doing.

"That is so sad to hear, Shannon." said Linda putting her hand on her shoulder feeling sad about what happened to her. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the pub.

"Typical! The removal men are literally breaking their backs to help us and you are sitting here drinking champagne. Come on Shan." Olivia replied sighing. Shannon walked out of the pub with her and walked to the house where all their stuff was put into the flat.


	2. Truth telling time

Linda

I can't believe that I have a sister but I am more surprised that me and her have so much in common. She was raped and she did something about it. It makes me feel like a coward for not stopping Dean before he claims his next victim. He could be raping people for years and no one knew about this and I have the chance of protecting the public but all I can do is polish the pub until it sparkles.

"L, why don't you go and have a little lie down? You are now feeding for two so I will get you a little snack. We don't want our baby to starve." said Mick. He can be so caring and understanding some times but I wish that he wouldn't go on about the baby like it is the most important thing in the world. It is just a thing inside of me growing. The thought of having Dean's baby terrifies me and there is only one person who understands Shannon-Amelia.

"I'm fine, Mick and I was going to pop out and go and see that sister of mine and see how she was getting on. I mean with all that has happened to her I don't want her to feel isolated or lonely." I replied staring at him. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. As we separated, he started playing with my hair.

"I love you, L. Tell her that if she ever wants to talk then we will be here for her." said Mick. I smiled at him and left the pub and walked round the corner to Shannon's house but I saw Dean talking to her and I knew she was next. I could barely hear what they were saying. I was hiding terrified that he would do something to my poor unsuspecting sister.

"As I said, welcome to Walford. If you want drama this is the place to be but it is just a good neighbourhood and you will love it here. Trust me." said Dean. Shannon seemed to be engaging in conversation with him but I don't really know why. He is a rapist.

"Thanks. I'm Shannon-Amelia by the way. Linda's sister." Shannon-Amelia replied. Even I heard that. I knew that Dean was going to do something but I have to do something but I am too scared and I still remember the day that he hurt me.

"Oh you are Linda's sister. I'm Dean, Mick's nephew. If you ever want to wash that beautiful hair of yours come to my salon. I will see you later." said Dean walking away. The minute that he started to walk away, I raced to the door and started knocking rapidly. Shannon opened the door and looked happy to see me.

"Hi Linda. What are you doing here? I thought that you would be running the pub." said Shannon. I walked past her into the house. The twins were in the living room. It looked amazing. There was sofa, portraits and photos and a TV and a little plant and it looked so refreshing and welcoming.

"Is that Kourtney and Jaiden?" I asked looking at them. They looked so happy and they were giggling and laughing and playing with their toys it makes me think that having a baby won't be such a bad idea.

"Yeah that's them. So not that I am not happy to see I am wondering why you came here. I knew thought that it would be so nice here. I mean, I have meat nice people like Dean." Shannon replied looking at me. I shuddered when I heard Dean's name. He is around me everyday and every time he is near I feel like I want to vomit.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. You have to stay away from Dean. I can't just stand back and see him claim his next victim. He is a bad man and he has done wicked things to people." I said. I really wanted to tell her because I felt like I could trust her with it.

"He seems really nice and what do you mean wicked things?" asked Shannon curiously looking at me. I looked at the floor trying not to cry because it is still really painful to talk about what happened to me.

"I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone. It was a few weeks ago, Shirley, Dean's mother, stabbed someone but he survived and she left and Mick left me with Dean and before I knew it he got me on to the kitchen table and he raped me. And now I am pregnant and I don't know if the baby is Dean's or Mick's." I replied looking at her shocked reaction. She stood up and she was so shocked by the news that she nearly fainted.

"Why don't you tell someone about this. You need to tell people. I have missed the signs before and Trevor claimed his next victim before it was too late. Does Mick know about this?" asked Shannon. I looked at her and thought that she was going to suggest that I tell him.

"No and he can never know. He would kill Dean and then I will lose him. He would hate me for what he did and he would be so angry for not telling him about this." I replied crying a bit. Shannon looked at me and she knew right then and there that I was telling the truth.

"Linda, look at Kourtney and Jaiden." said Shannon. I pulled my head and looked at the babies who were playing around the carpet and I could see that they were really happy. "When they were born, I was so disgusted with myself because I thought that I produced something wicked. But I realized that they weren't to blame and them two were the best thing that ever happened to me. They are innocent and they are my babies." added Shannon. I knew that she was right but I didn't want to see Mick's reaction.

"But if I tell him then he would be so angry and he would cry and I don't want him to go through pain. He will trash everything." I said hoping that she could understand where I was coming from. I continued to look at Kourtney and Jaiden thinking that they were so beautiful.

"Yes there will be a lot of tears and anger but he will understand. Mick loves you. I can see that and he will be angry for a while but you need him. The bad thing is that Dean is part of your family and Mick will kill him for what he did to you. Linda there is no reason to blame your baby for what happened. One day that baby will grow up to be a good person and they need you. They need their father." Shannon replied getting a book out of her bag. I looked at her wondering what it was.

"What is that? If it is some book on rape and dealing with it then I don't want it because I need to deal with this on my own. All I want is you to be safe away from him." I said looking at her. She placed the book on the table. It was a book on paternity tests.

"When I was pregnant with these two, I had a boyfriend called Dylan and he was so sweet but once he found out that I was pregnant, he demanded a paternity test to see if it was his but I knew it wasn't his and that is what the tests showed and I wanted to get an abortion but Keri stopped me saying abortion wasn't the way to go so I had them. Paternity tests show the real father of the baby. Take a hair from Mick and go to hospital and get a DNA test and see the father of your baby." Shannon replied flicking through some pages. I looked at the book and knew that I had to find out if my baby is Mick's. If it isn't then I could deal with it.

"That sounds like a good idea but I am too scared about the results. What if they say that Mick isn't the father and he finds out. What if the baby pops out and it looks like Dean?" I asked pacing up and down.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I am really busy with my other one.**


End file.
